


Repeat

by kedarui (cadaverousGallant)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: timeloop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaverousGallant/pseuds/kedarui
Summary: History is destined to repeat itself, but he never thought it'd be like this.





	

 

"Time is an ever progressing constant.  
Time can never be stopped...  
Time can never be reversed...  
It can only continue on."

  
Somewhere, a clock ticking slowly, calmly, was heard. In the same room, the sound of a book slamming shut reverberated off of the surrounding walls. A frustrated sigh escaped the culprit's lungs, muffling the tick tock's gentle presence. Pushing out their chair, they rose to their feet. They motioned slowly towards the bookshelf, book in hand, and returned it to its place between its brothers and sisters.

  
Footsteps approached the doorway, leaving behind the darkness of the library.

  
The clocks ticking stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> HI UH MORE WILL BE ADDED SOON JUST BEAR WITH ME i have the next chapter almost done but i wont post it right away  
> im a slow writer so i apologize in advance  
> also! i'll be updating the character list and tags as time goes on but since its so early on i dont rly have a solid idea of who is gonna be in the fic, but im sure most characters will


End file.
